culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Shelley Fabares
Michele Ann Marie "Shelley" Fabares (/fæˈbreɪ/; born January 19, 1944) is an American actress and singer. Fabares is known for her roles as Donna Reed's daughter Mary Stone on The Donna Reed Show (1958–1963), and as Hayden Fox's love interest (and eventual wife) Christine Armstrong on the sitcom Coach (1989–1997). She was Elvis Presley's co-star in three films. In 1962, her recording of "Johnny Angel" reached number one on the Billboard Hot 100. Contents 1 Early life and career 2 Personal life 2.1 Marriages 2.2 Health issues 3 Filmography 4 Discography 4.1 Studio albums 4.2 Soundtrack songs 4.3 Compilations 4.4 Singles 5 Awards and nominations 6 References 7 External links Early life and career Michele Ann Marie Fabares was born in Santa Monica, California. 1 She is the niece of actress Nanette Fabray.2 Fabares began acting at age three, and at age 10 made her television debut in an episode of Letter to Loretta. After guest-starring on various television series, Fabares landed the role of Mary Stone in the long-running family sitcom The Donna Reed Show. Her national popularity led to a recording contract and two "Top 40" hits, including "Johnny Angel," which went to number one on the Billboard Hot 100 in April 1962,2 and peaked at number 41 in the UK.3 It sold over one million copies and was certified gold.4 Fabares left The Donna Reed Show in 1963 (she would return periodically until its end in 1966) to pursue a film career. She appeared in a number of motion pictures, including three Elvis Presley movies: Girl Happy (1965), Spinout (1966), and Clambake (1967), the most by any one actress. In two other 1960s movies, she played the love interest of Peter Noone of Herman's Hermits in Hold On! and of a young Hank Williams, Jr. in A Time to Sing. During the 1970s, Fabares appeared on several television series, including Love, American Style, The Rockford Files, The Interns, Mannix, The Practice, Mary Hartman, Mary Hartman, and Fantasy Island. In 1971, she starred along with Billy Dee Williams and James Caan in the successful TV movie Brian's Song, the true story of terminally ill Chicago Bears running back Brian Piccolo. Caan played Piccolo, and she played his wife, Joy. In 1981, Fabares played Francine Webster on One Day at a Time, a role she reprised throughout the series' run. In 1989, she won the role of Christine Armstrong Fox on the ABC sitcom Coach. For her work, Fabares was nominated twice for a Primetime Emmy Award,5 and in 1994, she was honored by the Young Artist Foundation with its Former Child Star "Lifetime Achievement" Award for her role as Mary Stone on The Donna Reed Show.6 After Coach ended in 1997, Fabares voiced the role of Martha "Ma" Kent in Superman: The Animated Series. She reprised the role twice, once for a 2003 episode of Justice League and again for the 2006 direct-to-video film Superman: Brainiac Attacks. Personal life Fabares was a lifelong friend of Annette Funicello, whom she met in catechism class in the seventh grade.7 She was at Annette's bedside with her family when she died of multiple sclerosis on April 8, 2013. Marriages Fabares married record and movie producer Lou Adler in June 1964, separated in 1966, and was divorced in 1980.8 In 1984, she married actor Mike Farrell, and is stepmother to his two children, Erin and Michael.7 Health issues In October 2000, Fabares received a life-saving liver transplant after being diagnosed with autoimmune hepatitis.910 Filmography Film Year Title Role Notes 1955 The Girl Rush Kim - Age 9 Uncredited 1956 Never Say Goodbye Suzy Parker 1956 The Bad Seed Margie Uncredited 1957 Jeanne Eagels Teenage Girl Uncredited 1958 Summer Love Twinkie Daley 1958 Marjorie Morningstar Seth's Girl Friend Uncredited 1964 Ride the Wild Surf Brie Matthews 1965 Girl Happy Valerie Frank 1966 Hold On! Louisa Page Alternative title: There's No Place Like Space 1966 Spinout Cynthia Foxhugh 1967 Clambake Dianne Carter 1968 A Time to Sing Amy Carter 1971 Brian's Song Joy 1987 Hot Pursuit Buffy Cronenberg 1990 Love or Money LuAnn Reed Alternative title: For Love or Money 2006 Superman: Brainiac Attacks Martha Kent (Voice) Direct-to-video release Television Year Title Role Notes 1954–1958 Letter to Loretta Marie Schumann Kathy 2 episodes 1955 Producers' Showcase Rebecca Gibbs 1 episode 1955 Matinee Theater Young Cathy 1 episode 1955 Captain Midnight Mary Kingsley 1 episode 1956 Annie Oakley Prudy Warren 1 episode 1957 Fury Midge Mallon 1 episode 1958 Walt Disney Presents: Annette Moselle Corey 15 episodes 1958–1965 The Donna Reed Show Mary Stone 191 episodes 1959 The Rebel Nora Hendry 1 episode 1963 Mr. Novak Dani Cooper 2 episodes 1964 The Eleventh Hour Carol Hamilton 1 episode 1964 Arrest and Trial Donna Blaney 1 episode 1964 The Twilight Zone Ellen Tillman 1 episode 1968 The Ghost & Mrs. Muir Vanessa 1 episode 1969 Daniel Boone Charity Brown 1 episode 1969 Lancer Melissa Harper 1 episode 1969 Bracken's World Hilary Saxon 1 episode 1969 Medical Center "Mike" Carter 1 episode 1971 Longstreet Marianne Franklin 1 episode 1971 Brian's Song Joy Piccolo Television movie 1971 Owen Marshall: Counselor at Law Lorraine Latham 1 episode 1972 McCloud Natalie Rudell 1 episode 1972 Cade's County Stephanie 1 episode 1972 The Brian Keith Show Dr. Anne Jamison Unknown episodes 1974 Police Story Annette Weiner 1 episode 1974 Ironside Charlotte Black 1 episode 1974 The Rockford Files Jolene Hyland 1 episode 1975 The Rookies Ann McNeal 1 episode 1975 Matt Helm Chris/Tina 1 episode 1975 Barnaby Jones Susan Burke 1 episode 1976 Marcus Welby, M.D. Norma Fritchie 1 episode 1976 Spencer's Pilots Annette 1 episode 1976-1977 The Practice Jenny Bedford 27 episodes 1977–1978 Forever Fernwood Eleanor Major Unknown episodes 1978 Vega$ Linda Stockwood 1 episode 1978 The Incredible Hulk Holly Cooper 1 episode 1978–1984 One Day at a Time Francine Webster 23 episodes 1979 Hello, Larry Marion Alder 3 episodes 1979 Highcliffe Manor Helen 6 episodes 1980–1981 Mork & Mindy Cathy 3 episodes 1980–1985 The Love Boat Various roles 3 episodes 1983 Matt Houston Barbara Newton 1 episode 1983 ABC Afterschool Special Fran Brogliatti 1 episode 1983 Memorial Day Ellie Walker Television movie 1985 The Canterville Ghost Lucy Television movie 1985 Suburban Beat Mimi Television movie 1987 Newhart Diane Beckwith 1 episode 1988 Run Till You Fall Kathy Reuben Television movie 1989 Murder, She Wrote Liza Caspar 2 episodes 1989–1997 Coach Christine Armstrong 199 episodes 1993 Deadly Relations Shirley Fagot Television movie 1995 The Great Mom Swap Millie Ridgeway Television movie 1996 Superman: The Last Son of Krypton Martha Kent (Voice) Television movie 1996–1998 Superman: The Animated Series Martha Kent (Voice) 8 episodes 1997 A Nightmare Come True Lily Zarn Television movie 1998 Playing to Win: A Moment of Truth Movie Nancy Erickson Television movie 2003 Justice League Ma Kent (Voice) 1 episode Discography Studio albums Shelley! -- Colpix CP-426 (Mono)/SCP-426 (Stereo) -- #106, 7/6211 The Things We Did Last Summer—Colpix CP-431/SCP-431 -- #121, 10/6211 Teenage Triangle—Colpix CP-444/SCP-444 -- #48, 5/6311 Featuring four tracks each by Shelley, James Darren and Paul PetersenBye Bye Birdie—Colpix CP-454/SCP-454—1963 Songs from the movie sung by Shelley, The Marcels, James Darren and Paul PetersenMore Teenage Triangle—Colpix CP-468/SCP-468—1964 Second compilation featuring Shelley, James Darren and Paul Petersen Soundtrack songs "Spring Fever" (1965) w/Elvis Presley from the movie Girl Happy (The soundtrack album only features Elvis' vocals) "Make Me Happy" (March 1966) from the movie soundtrack of Hold On! MGM Records "Next Time I Say Goodbye I'm Leaving" (1968) from the movie soundtrack of A Time to Sing (Music From The Original Soundtrack) MCA Records– MCA-1458 Compilations Rare Items And Big Hits Colpix (1989) The Best of Shelley Fabares Rhino R2 71651—1994 Shelley Fabares Johnny Angel Collectables #9931 July 2005 Shelley Fabares Meets Paul Petersen Collectables Records July 2009 Growing Up-The 1962 Recordings Jasmine 2014 Singles Year Title B-Side U.S. Label and number February 1962 "Johnny Angel" "Where's It Gonna Get Me" 12 Colpix 621 April 1962 "What Did They Do Before Rock 'n' Roll"(with Paul Petersen) "Very Unlikely" (with Paul Petersen) - Colpix 631 May 1962 "Johnny Loves Me" "I'm Growing Up" 2112 Colpix 636 August 1962 "The Things We Did Last Summer" "Breaking Up is Hard to Do" 4613 Colpix 654 December 1962 "Telephone (Won't You Ring)" "Big Star" 10914 Colpix 667 March 1963 "Ronnie, Call Me When You Get a Chance" "I Left a Note to Say Goodbye" 7215 Colpix 682 October 1963 "Welcome Home" "Billy Boy" - Colpix 705 January 1964 "Football Season's Over" "He Don't Love Me" - Colpix 721 September 1964 "I Know You'll Be There" "Lost Summer Love" - Vee-Jay VJ632 May 1965 "My Prayer" "Pretty Please" - Dunhill D-4001 August 1966 "See Ya 'Round On the Rebound" "Pretty Please" - Dunhill D-4041 Awards and nominations Year Award Result Category Film or series 1993 Primetime Emmy Award Nominated Outstanding Supporting Actress in a Comedy Series Coach 1994 Coach 1965 Laurel Awards Nominated New Faces, Female - 2004 TV Land Award Nominated Favorite Teen Dream - Female The Donna Reed Show 1994 Young Artist Award Won Former Child Star Lifetime Achievement Award The Donna Reed Show Biography portal References 1.Jump up ^ Strodder, Chris (2000). Swingin' Chicks of the '60s: A Tribute to 101 of the Decade's Defining Women. Cedco Pub. p. 35. ISBN 0-7683-2232-4. 2.^ Jump up to: a b c Bronson, Fred (2003). The Billboard Book of Number 1 Hits: The Inside Story Behind Every Number One Single on Billboard's Hot 100 from 1955 to the Present (5 ed.). Billboard Books. p. 107. ISBN 0-8230-7677-6. 3.Jump up ^ "Shelley Fabares - Johnny Angel". Chart Stats. Archived from the original on 2012-07-23. Retrieved 2012-04-04. 4.Jump up ^ Murrells, Joseph (1978). The Book of Golden Discs (2nd ed.). London: Barrie and Jenkins Ltd. p. 145. ISBN 0-214-20512-6. 5.Jump up ^ Lisanti, Tom (2000). Fantasy Femmes of Sixties Cinema: Interviews With 20 Actresses From Biker, Beach and Elvis Movies. McFarland. p. 283. ISBN 0-7864-0868-5. 6.Jump up ^ "15th Annual Youth in Film Awards". YoungArtistAwards.org. Retrieved 2011-03-31. 7.^ Jump up to: a b Sanz, Cynthia (1991-04-15). "Shelley Fabares Fell for a Former M*A*S*H-Er, Mike Farrell". People. 35: 72. ISSN 0093-7673. 8.Jump up ^ "Shelley Fabares - The Private Life and Times of Shelley Fabares. Shelley Fabares Pictures". Glamourgirlsofthesilverscreen.com. Retrieved 2012-04-04. 9.Jump up ^ Slaughter, Adele (2002-04-24). "Shelley Fabares 'coaches' life-giving game plan". usatoday.com. Retrieved 2009-05-08. 10.Jump up ^ April 4, 2012. "Shelley Fabares: Illness and Liver Transplant - MedicineNet - Health and Medical Information Produced by Doctors". MedicineNet. Retrieved 2012-04-04. 11.^ Jump up to: a b c "Shelley Fabares". AllMusic. 1944-01-19. Retrieved 2012-04-04. 12.Jump up ^ Whitburn, Joel (1996). The Billboard Book of Top 40 Hits (6th ed.). New York: Watson-Guptill Publications. p. 212. ISBN 0-8230-7632-6. 13.Jump up ^ "Shelley Fabares". AllMusic. 1944-01-19. Retrieved 2012-04-04. 14.Jump up ^ Whitburn, Joel (2005). Bubbling Under The Billboard Hot 100 1959-2004 (2nd ed.). Menomonee Falls, Wisconsin: Record Research Inc. p. 94. ISBN 0-89820-162-4. 15.Jump up ^ Whitburn, Joel (2003). Top Pop Singles 1955-2002 (10th ed.). Menomonee Falls, Wisconsin: Record Research Inc. p. 234. ISBN 0-89820-155-1. External links *Shelley Fabares at TriviaTribute.com Wikimedia Commons has media related to Shelley Fabares. Shelley Fabares at the Internet Movie Database Shelley Fabares at All Music Category:1944 births Category:Living people Category:20th-century American actresses Category:21st-century American actresses Category:Actresses from Santa Monica, California Category:American child actresses Category:American child singers Category:American female pop singers Category:American film actresses Category:American people of French descent Category:American television actresses Category:American voice actresses Category:Organ transplant recipients Category:Musicians from Santa Monica, California Category:Vee-Jay Records artists